


Dancing with The Devil

by mo0nlights0nata



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Rose Latulipe, baker shion, based on a french canadian folk legend, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo0nlights0nata/pseuds/mo0nlights0nata
Summary: At a ball, to celebrate and dance before the 40 day period of Lent, a young baker meets a mysterious stranger. They dance the night away, but when the clock strikes 12, secrets are revealed.(for French class I had to read the legend of Rose Latulipe and my dumb ass was like wait a second that sounds very no.6y so here we are)
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Dancing with The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this might be the strangest, most specific thing I've ever written but I just couldn't not write it. I love no.6 and I've been wanting to write SMTH but I didn't know what. Anywayyyys go read the original legend if u want but it doesn't really matter !! :)
> 
> btw i know absolutely nothing about ballroom dancing in quebec in the 1800s sooooo

The night was cold, a chill breeze shaking the budding trees. 

There was a muffled sound of music and laughter from inside the large building that grew louder as the two bakers approached. A mother, Karan, with her son, Shion. Both were very well liked in the small village due to the kindness and friendliness in the way they ran their small bakery. Karans bakery was known for its delicious pastries and bread and her son was known for being a brilliant, handsome and kind young man. 

So of course when the village announced that there was going to be an extravagant ball to dance the night away before the 40 day period of Lent, the mother and son duo were invited. 

Shion, ever the gentleman, held the door for his mother as they entered. He was greeted by the many familiar faces of the village, and he made sure to say hello to everybody. The blacksmith smiled and shook his hand, while the host took his coat. There was music and food and almost everyone in the village was there. A violin was playing a lively melody as people danced and talked. It was truly a pleasant time and Shion made a mental note to thank his hosts for the marvelous party. 

Shion never was much of a dancer, but he would always dance with his mother. Today however, his mother was nowhere to be found. With a slight frown he made his way over to the table where snacks were being served and pulled up a chair. After a while, he spotted his mother chatting with one of the shepherds and his young niece Lili. Shion decided that, yes indeed, socializing was the way to go. He was in the middle of chatting with an older gentleman whom he did not know very well when the doors swung open, filling the room with a chill breeze. 

In the doorway stood a tall man that nobody had ever seen before in their small village. He was gorgeous, with delicate androgynous features and pale skin. He wore an elegant dark coat with a hat and gloves to match. “May I join the festivities?” he asked, his voice was smooth and deep, like thunder.

Shion felt his heart speed up. 

After a moment's pause, the host exclaimed, “Welcome, welcome! Come in, take off your coat, i'll take your hat and gloves too”. The mysterious stranger politely refused. He had a faint smile stretched over his thin lips, almost too small to notice. His expression was inscrutable and Shion found himself unable to look away from the beautiful stranger. 

That proved to be a problem when the man noticed him staring and caught his eye. Shion blushed crimson and looked away as fast as he could manage, but it was too late. The man approached him, each step graceful and planned, he moved with purpose, although what that purpose was was lost on Shion. 

The man was slightly taller than him, something he became aware of when he came closer. His expression was still unknown but his smile was wider, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

_ Oh god, he caught me staring and now he’s coming over to tell me off,  _ Shion thought, bracing himself for the worst. 

“May I have this dance?” Said the stranger with the lovely voice and lovely face and lovely eyes- 

Oh, his eyes. His eyes were like liquid silver, cold and sharp yet breathtakingly beautiful and charming. 

It took Shion a while to process what the other man had said. He was still focused on his gleaming eyes. 

“Pardon me?” he asks, sounding like a fool.

The man laughs softly and holy shit is it beautiful. How strange that he makes a laugh sound less like a laugh and more like a rich melody that not even the most talented musicians could ever replicate. Its a sound that Shion wishes he could trap in a bottle and listen to whenever he’d like.

“I asked to dance.” he said, with that glint in his eye.

Shion was baffled. 

“Oh, I’m uh- not much of a dancer, i'm afraid…” He said, averting his eyes bashfully. His mind was racing. Surely this gorgeous man would rather dance with one of the many beautiful young ladies currently present at the ball. Not some clumsy baker boy.

“Ah, well I don't mind, you just need to follow my lead” He smiled and Shion was blushing even more. How could he refuse? He couldn’t if he wanted to.

He accepted his hand and the stranger bent down slightly to press his lips lightly to it. Shion could feel the eyes on him but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the man in front of him. His face was on fire.

Together, they made their way over to where people were dancing. Shions heart was pounding in his chest, was he really going to do this? 

He was, in fact, going to do this. 

The mystery man's hand found its way to Shions hip, who blushed deep crimson. Then he took his hand in his gloved hand and they started to move to the music. 

This close, Shion took note of their (small) height difference, he barely had to tip his head up to meet the other man’s eyes. They turned lightly with the music and Shion tripped, the man’s hand was the only thing keeping him from toppling over.

He smirked as Shion stumbled along, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his feet. He was already doing horribly, but if he stepped on this man's feet then his pride would be unsalvageable. His heart was pounding and he could feel his hands getting sweaty. 

_ Oh god,  _ he thought.  _ This was a mistake.  _

He was preparing himself to leave, apologize and run away, right out the door. He’d apologize to his mother tomorrow, tell her he was feeling unwell. Shion hated lying to his mother, but…

“You look as though you are about to cry” came the stranger’s cool voice. Shions face heated from embarrassment. It was then that he realized he didn't know his name. 

“I’m not going to cry,” Shion protested, “I already told you that I’m bad at this…”.

The man laughed again, light and melodic. “And I told you to follow my lead, not stare at your feet.”

Shion pouted, but ignored him to ask: “What’s your name?”

The man seemed to contemplate for a moment before answering. “It’s Nezumi.” he said, finally.

Nezumi? Like, a rat? 

“No, it’s not.” Shion said, “That's not a name.”

“Isn't it?” Nezumi replied, amused. 

Shion was quite certain that Nezumi was not this man’s real name, but at least it was something.

“Look,” said Nezumi, with a quiet smile, “You’re getting the hang of it.” 

Shion's heart fluttered and he ducked his head. It was true though, they were moving together much more naturally in the waltz. 

“It's only because you’re pulling me around…” he mumbled.

“Even so, you’re pretty light on your feet.” Nezumi smirked, an expression that Shion was beginning to associate with this beautiful, smug man. 

They moved together on the floor, dancing around other dancers with much more talent than Shion. Cheerful women with gorgeous, flowy dresses and men with tight suits and pleased expressions. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves, Shion included. He was happy as he danced around the room, finding that nobody paid much attention to him, their eyes focused on Nezumi. The music was bright and they danced the night away. 

Shion discovered that Nezumi made great conversation. They talked as they danced, about the bakery, his mother, himself, but whenever he tried to turn the focus onto Nezumi, he charmingly deflected. That bothered Shion, but he couldn't help but be distracted by Nezumi's hand on his waist and their intertwined fingers. 

“I didn't know... dancing… was such a workout” Shion chuckled, out of breath.

“Really? I feel fine.” He teased, smirking again. 

Shion huffed. He was finding it easier and easier to maintain eye contact with Nezumi. His daunting silver eyes grew warmer as the night progressed. From the corner of his eye, Shion glanced at the clock. 

_ Shit. It’s almost twelve.  _

The rest of the dancers were starting to leave, soon it was only Shion, Nezumi, and a couple others still on the floor. 

“Nezumi, I have to leave soon… but, I would- um… i’d like to see you again, maybe…” Shion said, slowing down to stop. 

Nezumi didn’t answer.

He made a move to leave but Nezumi caught his wrist. 

“Wh-” Suddenly Shion was dancing again. 

Nezumi pulled him close, his hand caressing the back of Shions head, not painfully, but it was firm. They kept moving, automatically, as if under a spell. Shions heart raced, he tried to stop dancing but it was no use, his feet were moving on their own.

Nezumi’s forehead pressed against his, their faces so close he could taste Nezumi’s breath on his lips. He blushed, despite the high tension situation. He had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't stop dancing. He was staring deep into Nezumi’s intelligent silver eyes, and he stared right back. 

“Nezumi- What is happening?!?” Shion exclaimed as they twirled around. 

Nezumi stared at him, cold, sterling eyes dissecting him. He was beautiful, Shion was frightened. There was something in those eyes, something dangerous, yet… 

Shion had absolutely no idea what possibly could have inspired him to make this next move but he leaned in slightly and gently pressed his lips to Nezumi’s. His eyes widened and sparks flew. 

In mere moments, the room was in flames. 

Nezumi tore away from Shion, glancing around the room panickedly. It was such an alien expression on his face that Shion found himself taken aback. 

The smoke was choking, he lost sight of Nezumi. Hopefully everyone else was able to evacuate…

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn't see, he fainted on his way towards the door. 

When Shion woke up, it was in the grass outside the mansion. Or, what used to be the mansion. It was burned to the ground, ash and soot covering every inch of the grounds. Except where Shion was. That's when he heard a voice calling his name. 

“Shion!! Shion?!?!” Karan called out. She ran towards him and flung her arms around him. 

“Oh, Shion! I thought you had-” She paused, shocked. She looked him up and down, confusion clear on her face. “Your hair…” She lifted her hand to his head.

“My hair?” He asked. What was wrong with his hair?

“It's white, dear. And your eyes!” She exclaimed, placing her hands on his cheeks. “What a peculiar scar…” she said. Something must have changed his appearance. 

“Oh- my boy, it's fine, as long as you’re alright we can figure it out later...I was so worried!” She cried. 

Shion hugged her tight. What had happened last night? Where did… where did Nezumi go? 

“The priest said it was the devil himself, tried to tempt you Shion…” Karan told him. 

Shion considered that. Was Nezumi the devil? He tried to tempt him? It was too much to comprehend.

That night, Shion danced with the devil.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if any of this is coherent or makes any sense but uh- thanks for reading!! i might translate to french if anyone reads this. i also changed some stuff in the legend lmao


End file.
